blogclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling for it
3rd episode of Redemption A lone cream she cat padded in the village. She had to know where that wretched Nightingalestar was going. "Who are you?", a curt, prim voice asked. She turned around and looked sharply at a small, nimble she cat kittypet who had blue eyes, and an elegant white streak on her face. "None of your business." The kittypet bristled and jumped from where she was perched on her gate. "You are on my housefolk's land as well as mine. I do have a right to know.", she stated, calmly. The cream she cat unsheathed her claws. "I live in your areas. How is it that you do not know me?" The kittypet shrugged. "The village is very broad. How should it be that a "mere" kittypet knows every single cat's name. Mind you, I absolutely have no idea who you are." "Ugh, fine! My name is Apple and I'm associated with the clans, so you might want to watch your back." "Why so? Will you hurt me? And may I ask how you are "associated" with the vicious Clan Cats?" Apple dug her claws in the loose cement. This kittypet was really getting on her nerves. What was her business knowing? Would she use her information to humiliate her? "Because I am in love with their leader's son." "And, she added, "He loves me back. And everyone respects me there." The kittypet suddenly looked distant. She nodded quickly. "Right, my name is Fire. You can be on your way, Clan Cat worker." Apple was surprised at the name. Especially suspicious on why the kittypet was so jumpy at the mention of...loving Coalstorm. She stopped in her tracks. Did that Fire have a hope of being with Coalstorm? And did Apple's words just crush her? A low snarl vibrated in her throat. She hated it. She just hated it how actually no one wanted her near Coalstorm. And it especially didn't help when she-cats mooned over her tom. Unsheathing her claws, she turned around to run over and beat the kittypet. But Fire was...gone. ---- Felicity organized the roses to do her monthly organizer of the den. Roses were to be placed in each room. "Felicity? Why, you do not need to do that. You are royalty, did you know that?" Felicity flinched at Sabrina's voice. She started shivering. "Oh it's okay now.", Sabrina smiled. "I'm fine with it. Mother and I want you to be happy." Felicity couldn't believe it. She beamed. "Th-thank you." "Actually", Sabrina went on. "There are two keywords clan cats use while talking to each other. You, my friend, will need to learn them ASAP. Like, ya know what I mean, lil' sis'?" Felicity never understood Sabrina's lingo, but she nodded. "What are they?" "Well, they have a substitute for "Thank you" and "Sorry". Let me teach you." Felicity came closer. Sabrina whispered: "The way to say "Sorry" is, "You are a fool." "Really? So if I do something wrong, I say to the cat "You are a fool?" Sabrina nodded. "And to say, "Thank You", say "You are an idiot." "You are a fool, You are a idiot.", Felicity practiced. "Good!", Sabrina patted her. "You'll need it for the meeting." Sabrina walked out, a victorious smile playing on her lips. Felicity meowed: "You are a fool is sorry. You are a idiot is thank you.", she kept on repeating those words Coalstorm walked down the Thunderpath. He didn't know what to do. Apple was missing, she had probably ran away. Nightingalestar might've threatened her. He suddenly noticed a she cat, pitch-black furred, running after a bundle of roses. He stared at the roses, unaware of the monster zooming near him. He yelped and leapt out of the way, over to roses, and caught them. The she cat fell at his side, then turned and looked at him with wide, wide, emerald-green eyes. He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, um, here are your flowers", he handed them to her. She looked up, her gaze darting from him to the roses, and she smiled. "You are a idiot." Coalstorm felt like she had slashed his face. "WHAT?!" It surprised him when the she cat flinched. Wasn't she expecting it? He looked at the roses bitterly. "I almost got crushed by a monster because of your flowers.", he spat. The she cat hung her head, looking ashamed. "You are a fool.", she whispered. That was it. He roared and stormed away. But a new statement hung in his head. There was something wrong with her. ---- Which character do you like best? Felicity Coalstorm Apple Sabrina Fire Diva The Uncle Nightingalestar Thornheart